Love Triangle
by hernoor
Summary: Older Mia narrates her story to her daughter, a story full of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Meg Cabot owns the characters - I don't. Fair enough?**

"Mom?" The young princess said to her mother sitting next to her. 

"Yes, honey?" Her mother, the Princess of Genovia, a lady in her early thirties, turned to look at her daughter. The mother was beautiful, with her styled blonde hair. Her sharp grey eyes had a faraway look in them.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you love Dad?" The six-year-old girl asked innocently, with her wide blue eyes begging for an answer.

The mother turned away, seeming reluctant to answer the question.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Listen, child, I simply don't know how to explain this."

"Try me."

Her mother sighed, "Okay, well, it's a long story."

The daughter leaned forward curiously as her mother started to backtrack to many years ago, to her past.

"Well, you know, I was born as a perfectly normal girl. Or I thought I was. I grew up in Manhattan with my artist mom Helen, your grandmother – as a typical everyday girl in the United States. I went to a normal school, made friends, had crushes for the first fourteen years of my life."

At this point, she had tears in her eyes as she thought of someone in her past. But she managed to regain her speech and continued, trying hard not to think of the person.

"Then there was one day when all of a sudden it changed. My dad, your Grandpere, came into town, and revealed to me the most shocking truth of my life. I was not a normal, average teenager – I was a princess. I was initially infuriated because I felt that they had lied to me my whole life. I hated being a princess – I considered myself a five-foot-nine freak with a flat chest, Yield-sign-shaped hair, a mom who was dating my algebra teacher, a subject I was flunking, and then to top it all, I was a princess."

"Also, I had a crush on this guy for my entire life, who also happened to be my best friend's brother. I can't talk about him now – I hope you understand." She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

The daughter, her face framed with wavy blonde hair, nodded her head, seeming to understand.

"Well, I was so upset at the idea of being a princess, and to top it all, there were princess lessons from my Grandmere. I was also having a tough time in my freshman algebra class, plus my two-week long crush on a classmate – that crush was just a sort of puppy love. Nothing serious – even though I thought it was. Anyway, when it was publicly announced I was a princess, I was suddenly popular. My arch-enemy then, Lana Weinberger, wanted to be friends with me. My best friend Lilly Moscovitz and I had a big fight and didn't speak to each other for a couple of weeks. This guy I had a slight crush on, Josh Richter, was one of the popular kids, and after he heard I was a princess, he asked me out to the dance. That date was a total flop, and I had to break up with the jerk. After that, my one true love came back to my heart."

"Did he ask you out? If you don't mind my asking?"

"No, not immediately. Shortly after that dance, my biology partner who gave me the answers to the homework, asked me out, and I didn't have the heart to refuse him. I didn't love him, I just liked him as a good friend. So for those several weeks, I had to avoid his kisses while dreaming of my prince. Michael."

"Michael? What was he like?"

The mother had to try her best in keeping back the tears that were flowing abundantly. "Only one word can describe him: perfect. I had loved him right from the start. Over the years, since he was Lilly's brother, we became good friends. He helped me with my algebra homework and all. Then to make a long story short, I finally managed to break up with Kenny. Michael and I kissed at the school's Non-Denominational dance after he expressed his great love for me through a computer program. Turns out that he was not dating anyone as I had previously expected. I was shocked that he had ever loved me – he was just too good for me. I still love him with all my heart."

"What happened? And why didn't you marry him when you grew older?"

The mother simply laughed. "I would have, my dear, if only I could. If only I could have. He was just too good for me."

* * *

**I don't really know when the next chapter will be out - hopefully sometime next week! Review - pretty please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I finished this today! Thanks for the reviews! I love keeping people in suspense (evil grin)**

_"What happened? And why didn't you marry him when you grew older?"_

_The mother simply laughed. "I would have, my dear, if only I could. If only I could have. He was just too good for me."_

_The little girl widened her eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, after that kiss, Michael and I had a wonderful time – we were perfect for each other and there was nothing wrong with our relationship, nor there would ever be. We went to the prom together - Rocky was born that same night. I spent my summer in Genovia, then when Michael left for college at Columbia my sophomore year I did miss him, but I still got to see him on the weekends. My sophomore and junior years went by with a few ups and downs, but our relationship stayed the same. Then on a perfect fall evening in my senior year…_

Princess Mia walked along the streets of New York, a young girl in her late teens. She was shopping for a new dress for one of Grandmere's balls with her two best friends, Lilly and Tina.

"Oh my, that dress looks so beautiful on you!"

"Mia! You know perfectly well that's not your color!"

"Your Grandmere's going to faint when she sees that dress! Of shock, I mean!"

Mia held the dress in front of the dressing room mirror. She sighed. Oh, well, who really cared about her dress? It wasn't like she was going to be looking for some prince – she had her own.

"Your Highness, would you be willing to try this one on?" the attendant said as she held up a beautiful royal blue ball gown.

"No, thank you. I'll buy this one." Mia had selected a sparkly turquoise evening gown with silver trim.

"That is a lovely choice, Your Highness."

* * *

"Tina! Mia! Do you want to hear the latest between me and Boris?" Lilly went as Mia's cell phone rang. "I wonder who that could be?" 

"Uh, hi Mia."

"Michael! We're just shopping for that ball of Grandmere's!" Mia squealed into the phone.

"Great. That's cool, you know? Anyway, I was going to ask you if you were...free for Friday night? 7 PM at the riverside restaurant?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Cool. Well, see you later, Mia. And always know I love you."

"I love you too, Michael. Bye."

Mia grinned to herself as Lilly and Tina gossiped together. This night was going to be perfect.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present my granddaughter, the Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo of Genovia." 

Mia sighed and went up, faking a smile. She was sometimes tired of all this royal balls and stuff. She wanted to live a normal life – unfortunately she was born royal, and over the years, she had grown to accept life for what it is, but she still occasionally wanted to just break free of royalty and live normally.

She walked around the hall, forever being introduced to new people. The dancing began then, and she saw Grandmere dancing away with some baron. She wished Michael could have come, but unfortunately he was busy that evening. After a while, Grandmere took a break from dancing, and came over to Mia.

"Amelia, I wish that you dance with some of the young men here."

"But, Grandmere-"

"No buts here. A princess should never refuse a young man's offer to dance." Grandmere said, beckoning over to a young man. Mia sighed.

But then she froze when she saw who the guy was.

_Kenny._

Her ex-boyfriend. Whom she had never loved.

"Um, Princess Amelia, would you be willing to dance with me?"

Mia was in shock - she just smiled rather weakly. He took her hand and they started dancing.

"Kenny? May I ask the reason for your presence here?"

"I'm a direct descendent of your great-grandmother's higher-ranking earls. So that sort of makes me one." He laughed uneasily. Mia could tell he was not very accustomed to royal protocol. Just like her when she found out about her royalty.

She didn't ask him any further questions to avoid her grandmother giving her another lecture on respecting privacy. He twirled her around, and they stepped on each other's feet accidentally, making them both chuckle.


End file.
